My Bloody Valentine
by x.Safety.Pins.x
Summary: Based off of Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine". The lengths people will go to for love. B/E Song-fic AH Rated M for a reason!


_**Oh my love,**_

_**Please don't cry, **_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

Bella sat there in front of me, so close but so out of my reach, separated by one thick sheet of glass, tears streaming down her eyes.

_**I ripped out, his throat.**_

_**And called you on the telephone to,**_

_**Take off, my disguise, just in time to hear you cry.**_

_**When you, you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine.**_

_**The night he died.**_

_He was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood, the perfect colour for Valentine's Day. I know, I know, a little cliché to be committing this deed on a day of love but I've always been one for the classics. The doorknob turns on his front door and I take that as my queue to leave, hopping out the window, I hear Bella's horrified scream._

_I pull out my cell phone, and dial her number pressing it up to my ear._

"_Hey Bella, how'd the date go?" I keep far away enough not to be heard from outside his house._

"_Oh Jake, something horrible has happened! I-I came by to return E-Edward's ja-acket, he l-left it at my house b-but n-n-ow. Oh Jake I need to call the police!" She stumbles through her sentence._

"_Don't worry Bella, I'll be right over."_

_**You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine.**_

_**One last time, **_

_**Singing, **_

_**Oh my love, **_

_**Please don't cry,**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all,**_

_**I don't know wrong from right.**_

_**All I know is I love you tonight.**_

"How could you?"

"All's fair in love and war."

_**There was, police and, flashing lights.**_

_**The rain came down so hard that night.**_

_**And the, headlines read, "A Lover Died."**_

_**No **_**Tell-tale Heart **_**was left to find when you,**_

_**You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine.**_

_**The night he died.**_

_I wait until a few minutes after the police and ambulance arrive (in vain, I might add) before making my grand entrance. _

"_Jake! Thank God you came! S-someone killed him!" She runs up and hugs me around the waist and I wrap my arm around her, stroking her hair, damp from the pouring rain, what perfect weather for this situation._

_The next morning I flipped through the _Washington Times' _front page article, they had no leads, they didn't suspect me at all, I didn't feel any guilt or remorse, he got what was coming to him. Bella was mine and she will stay mine. I sip my coffee, peacefully planning mine and Bella's first date._

_**You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine,**_

_**One last time,**_

_**Singing, **_

_**Oh my love, **_

_**Please don't cry,**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all, **_

_**I don't know wrong from right.**_

_**I'll I know is that I love you tonight.**_

_**Tonight.**_

"I _loved _him, Jacob! You can't kill someone because you didn't get your way!" She says, banging on the glass in her desperation.

I place my hand on the glass where her fists were connecting.

"He didn't love you, _I _loved you. You were just too stupid and blinded with his idiocy to notice! Why don't you love me Bella? Is it because he looks better than me? 'Cause he's smarter? He's white?"

"Because you killed someone! That's why I don't love you, I used to Jake, as a friend I used to love you, I was never _in _love with you. But you threw it away! All of it!" She yells in fury.

_**He dropped you off, **_

_**I followed him home.**_

_**Then I, stood outside his bedroom window,**_

_**Standing over him, he begged me not to do,**_

_**What I knew I had to do, **_

_**Because I'm so in love with you.**_

_10:00 PM, My Bella's date had just ended; he took her out to a movie! A movie! I would have taken her some place no else has treated her to. His shitty ass Volvo was parked in her driveway, kissing her as she dawned his jacket. I got in my Rabbit and followed him home after he finally made his way back to his car and his certain death._

_He foolishly forgets to lock his door when he enters and I slip on in. He's getting ready to have a shower. I charge at him and knock him over, all clear thoughts escaping from my mind._

"_Jacob? Wha-what are you doing here? In my house!" He says from his place on the floor of his bathroom._

"_I've come to take what is rightfully mine." I state as if we're discussing the weather and not his life._

"_What are you talking ab—" He's cut off abruptly as I punch him in is temple. _

"_Ow! No-s-stop! Aughh!"_

_**Oh my love, **_

_**Please don't cry,**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all, **_

_**I don't know wrong from right, **_

_**All I know is that I love you,**_

_**Tonight.**_

_**Tonight!**_

She gets up from her chair on the other side of the glass, the side that promises freedom and hope, and she walks away, leaving our future behind.

**Reviews would be gratified with a cyber-hug as I am quite the whore.**


End file.
